Will You Let Us In?
by Starry Memories
Summary: {Re-posted} Iceland's family is acting strange, Norway is hearing voices, Sealand is all alone... Nordic nightmare oneshots.
1. Will You Let Us In?

**Edited and reposted. Check my profile for an actual explanation.**

 **~~~XXX~~~**

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

Iceland jumped at the sound. Who on earth could that be?

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Alright, alright. At least let me get to the door." _'Geez, some people...'_

He opened the door only to find Sweden and Finland.

"Will you let us in?" asked Finland.

"Huh? Why are you asking? You live here," replied Iceland.

"Will you let us in?"

"You know you don't have to ask permission."

Finland only repeated, "Will you let us in?"

Something was wrong here. Iceland backed up a bit.

"Uhh... hang on, I'll be right back."

However, as he turned to close the door, Sweden suddenly looked more intimidating than usual, and Finland didn't seem quite so cheery as he'd been only seconds before.

Iceland headed toward the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the drawer. It was ridiculous, there was absolutely no need for it, but he didn't feel quite as safe as he'd been earlier.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"I said to hang on!" he shouted as he went back to door. This time, however, Denmark and Sealand were there. _'Where did Sweden and Finland go?'_

"Will you let us in?" Denmark asked.

"Not you guys too. Sweden and Finland said the same thing. I'll say it again: you live here. You don't need to ask," Iceland replied, getting irritated and slightly tempted to use the knife in his hand.

But Denmark only asked, "Will you let us in?"

That feeling was back. Something was distinctly wrong here. Why did they keep asking?

"Give me a minute, okay?"

And then Denmark and Sealand's smiles seemed rather forced.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_ This came from the back door.

 _'Okay, who the hell would be back there?'_ Iceland thought as he grabbed another knife. This was getting a bit creepy. What was going on?

At the back, Iceland found it was Norway and Ladonia.

Like the others, his brother asked, "Will you let us in?"

"No. Sorry Norway, but I'm not letting you two in." He'd had enough of this mess.

Norway glared, not liking that answer one bit.

"Fine, little brother. Be that way."

Ladonia hissed like a demon and leaped for Iceland's throat.

~~XXX~~

"Holy shit!" Iceland shot up, trying to catch his breath. _'What the hell was that?'_

"Iceland, are you alright?" Norway poked his head into the room, concern very evident in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream."

"Alright, then."

 _'Just a dream.'_


	2. Voices

_"Can you hear us? You should listen to those talking to you."_

 _"Try all you like, you can't ignore us forever. We're part of you."_

 _"Don't listen to them."_

 _"They don't know. They_ can't _know."_

 _"They wouldn't understand."_

"Stop it. Stop it right now," Norway muttered.

"Are you alright over there?" Denmark asked, worried.

"I'm fine. Just a headache." _'Please believe me.'_

"If you're sure..." Denmark didn't sound very convinced.

 _"Told you so, didn't we? Your family will never understand."_

"Shut up," Norway hissed.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Myself." _'Stupid, stupid'_

"Out loud?" Denmark frowned. This wasn't like his brother at all.

"Yeah, why?" _'Who am I kidding?'_ Norway thought.

"Nevermind."

 _"See, you just said so. You're talking to yourself. We're part of you."_

 _"Always have been, always will be."_

 _'That's it.'_ "Enough already!"

Denmark jumped. "I didn't even say anything!" What was wrong with him?

"Not you, stupid!"

"Then who?!" Denmark asked, clearly freaked out.

"It's... it's..." Norway trailed off. Who would believe him?

"It's who?"

"It's... the voices."

"What voices?"

"In here." Norway tapped his forehead.

"In your mind? You're crazy."

"Maybe... they won't stop."

"No, not 'maybe'. Definitely. Wait, screw that. You're batshit insane," Denmark said harshly.

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, you certainly aren't normal!"

"What... why would you say that?" Norway questioned. His brother's words stung.

"Someone's going to say it. Wouldn't you rather hear it from... family?"

Norway didn't miss the hesitance as Denmark said that last word.

 _"See, now he doesn't even think you're family."_

 _"You shouldn't have said anything."_

 _"Idiot! Can't you just keep some things to yourself?!"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" Norway yelled. Why wouldn't they just _stop_?

Denmark sneered at the other blond. "That's it. I'm done. Let me know when you're normal. Better yet, don't. I don't want to risk anything, in case your _insanity_ is contagious or something."

 _"We were right. Your so-called family couldn't possibly understand."_

 _"But don't worry._ We _understand."_

 _"We're always with you!"_

 _"Always with you!"_

 _"Always..."_

~~XXX~~

"I said stop it!"

"Norway, are you okay in there?" Denmark asked, standing in the doorway to his brother's room.

"What... yeah. I'm okay."

"You screamed a minute ago. Was it a dream?" Norway nodded.

Just as Denmark turned to leave, Norway called out, "Hey..."

He turned back. "Yeah?"

"If I told you that I was hearing voices, what would you guys do?"

"You don't normally hear voices, right? You see magical beings?" asked Denmark.

 _'Oh no. He really does think I'm crazy.'_

Norway answered a bit hesitantly, "Yes...I see them. It's not like I'm actually hearing any voices though!" He panicked at that. "It was just a question."

Denmark smiled. "That's easy. We'd help you make them go away, of course. We wouldn't stop until they were gone. Is that what your dream was about?"

Norway smiled back at his older brother. "Yeah. But it was only a dream."


	3. Why?

_"Why would you do this...?"_

 _"Why... to your own family...?"_

 _"Why?"_

Denmark jolted awake. "Who said that?"

He silently walked throughout the house, checking every room for the source of the sound.

"Nothing. Of course. They're all gone, anyways..."

Norway, Iceland, Sweden - his brothers. Gone. Finland, Sealand, and Ladonia too.

 _'They've left me alone here.'_

Apparently, they'd finally had enough of what they considered to be his 'foolishness', and essentially abandoned him, only dropping by for amusement when they had nothing else to do. As though he was nothing but a joke to them.

 _"Why...?"_

 _"Why...?"_

Those sounds - voices? - again.

"Geez, it's so quiet here; I'm hearing things. And talking to myself." He quickly glanced at the clock - 5 AM.

There was no way he'd be going back to sleep now. Denmark walked into the living room to see if anything good was on TV... and found the entire space covered in dolls.

Or rather, _parts_ of dolls. Someone had broken all of them, leaving limbs, heads, and bodies strewn everywhere.

"What on earth...? What kind of sick joke is this?"

He looked at the various pieces, wondering just how far this had been taken.

"All broken... but _how_ did they get here?" Had his... _family_ decided to pull some bizarre prank?

 _"Why would you do this to us?"_

Were the 'voices' only a part of this joke too, then? They reminded him of his brothers' voices.

 _'One of the others must think he's being funny.'_ Denmark spoke up at bit. "Nice try, guys. Come on out."

No one. Not even one of the kids.

"So many pieces..." He called out again. "Anybody gonna help me with these? No...? Fine, whatever."

 _'How am I supposed to move all these? Oh! I can just put them together - it doesn't really matter if they match - and get rid of them tomorrow.'_ He slowly started to reassemble the dolls, trying to keep his thought off his long-gone family.

 _"Why... your own family...?"_

 _"Why?"_

"Seriously guys, knock it off. If you're not gonna help, then go home."

 _"Why... to us...?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why?"_

"I said, knock it- oh shit."

The dolls he already put back together were suddenly his family - as enraged, partially-burned, living corpses with deep, bleeding cuts where they had been taken apart before.

Cuts that appeared to be from an axe. _His_ axe.

"Why would you do this to us?!" _Norway._

"We're your own family!" _Sweden._

The house began to burn as they came forward, reaching to tear Denmark to shreds.

"It hurt, you know. Why did you make us hurt?" _Sealand_ and _Ladonia_ looked pitiful with their half-burned faces, more hurt and scared than angry. "Why did you hurt us, Denmark?"

"No. No. Nononono, NO!" _'It's not real. It_ can't _be real.'_

Fire. Fire everywhere. He was going burn to death at this rate, if his brothers didn't kill him first.

"Why?!" _Finland._

"WHY?!" _Iceland._

~~XXX~~

"NO!"

"What's going on?" Sweden burst into the room. Denmark just barely noticed the other was alive, completely free of blood and burns, before he started panicking.

"I... I was... and you guys...you tried... fire... "

Sweden cut him off. "Calm down. Whatever it was, it wasn't real."

Calm down didn't mean shut up. "...You left me - all of you. Then you were dead. You blamed me for it and tried to smother me... or something. I don't quite remember. Everything caught on fire..."

Well, what could be said to that?

"...Damn."

"Yeah."

Sweden came beside his brother and looked him in the eye. "That wouldn't happen. Ever." He paused for a moment. "Not like that, anyways. At the very least, if I go down, I'm taking you with me."

Denmark thought that had to be the most he'd ever heard the other blond say in one sentence. "Well, that's nice."

"Of course it is." Sweden paused again. "It wasn't real, alright? It was nothing more than a dream."

Denmark sighed. "Alright, alright, I get it. Nothing more than a dream."

 _'Nothing more.'_


	4. Too Close to the Edge

Sweden woke up to nothing but darkness and a bitterly cold wind.

"What...? Where...? What's going on?"

He couldn't help but wonder if his family was anywhere nearby.

 _'Where is everyone?'_ Surely someone - _anyone_ \- was around here, wherever _here_ was.

He called out for his brothers. "Denmark? Iceland? Norway? Where are you guys?"

Nothing.

Sweden tried again. "Finland? Sealand? Ladonia?"

Still no answer.

"Anybody?"

Someone called out, "Hey!"

"Huh?" That voice...

"We're over here!" _Finland._

A short distance away, Finland sat with Sealand and Ladonia at the edge of a cliff.

"Why are you-? Get away from there!" yelled Sweden. ' _What's wrong with them? They're too close!'_

"But why?" Finland asked. The two micronations started to laugh, as if their caretakers were telling some sort of joke.

Sweden blinked. Wasn't it obvious? "You'll fall! You're too close to the edge!" _'What the hell, guys?!'_

"What? That's ridiculous. We're perfectly safe."

"No, you're not!" Sweden started toward them, hoping to move them away from the edge.

"Yes we are. Besides, it's a short drop. We'd be fine, even if we did fall." The kids wouldn't stop laughing.

 _'Short drop?! What's wrong with them?'_ Had his family lost their little minds? "Are you crazy? You'll die!"

"No, we won't. Here, we'll prove it to you." Finland grabbed the kids, wrapping one arm around Sealand and the other around Ladonia.

"No, don't!" Sweden made a final leap toward his family...

"Here we go!" Finland leaned back...

"DON'T!"

And they fell.

~~XXX~~

 _"NO!"_

"What are you yelling about?" Ladonia, of all people, stood at the door.

"Nothing."

The micronation glared. "Liar. Nobody yells about nothing, so it _had_ to be something."

Well then. "Can't argue with that."

"So what was it?"

"Something." There was no way Sweden was telling him what he'd dreamed.

"Obviously."

"It was only a nightmare."

"Really?" asked Ladonia, slightly skeptical. His caretaker wasn't the really the type to start screaming about nightmares.

"Yeah. Now, go back to bed, alright?"

"Alright, but no more nightmares, got it?"

Sweden smiled slightly at the kid. "Got it."

 _'It was only a nightmare.'_


	5. Guilt

"Come on, stupid thing!" Sealand yelled at his laptop. "Come on... hurry up already!"

Ladonia looked over in annoyance. "Can you stop?"

"Can you stay out of this?" Sealand snapped back. "Stupid... stupid..." he muttered.

Ladonia sighed. "Give it some time. It has to load first."

Really, it was only a video.

"Shut up! It _won't_ load, no matter what I do!"

"Then try _not_ doing anything. And stop screaming; it's just a computer."

Sealand turned his anger to his 'brother'. "I said shut up! You're not the boss of me."

Ladonia wasn't putting up with that. "But Sweden and Finland left _me_ in charge, so I kind of _am_ the boss for a while, which means _you're_ supposed to listen to _me_. And _I_ said to stop screaming."

"No, you're not! You're not in charge, you're not the boss, and I _don't_ have to listen, EVER!"

 _CRACK!_

"You stupid brat! I'm so sick of you!" Ladonia slapped him again. "Always getting in my way, all the time!" And again. _"I'm sick of you!"_ And again.

Sealand screamed. "You hit me in the eye! Why did you do that?!"

Ladonia slapped him yet again. "Shut the hell up, you crybaby!"

Sealand began kicking back at the other boy. "I'm calling Sweden and telling him you hit me!"

Another slap.

"Like I care! You can bleed to death for all I care!"

Another kick.

"Fine! Then I will!" He did just that, as blood began pouring from wounds that hadn't been there before.

"Wait, what?!" Ladonia stared at his 'brother'. _'Shit, did I do that?! I can't remember...'_

He shrieked, "NO, STOP! _STOP IT_!"

~~XXX~~

 _"SEALAND!"_

Finland burst into the room. "What's going on? Who died?"

Ladonia began panicking. "I don't- I didn't - I didn't mean it. I wasn't trying to- I wasn't-"

"You weren't trying to what?" Finland asked, slightly confused. It wasn't like Ladonia to get so upset.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him!"

"Who?"

"Sealand! I snapped- I hit him in the eye but I wasn't trying to hurt him! I just-"

 _'Oh, well then.'_ Finland wrapped his arms around the micronation, now knowing exactly what was wrong.

"Calm down. You didn't hurt Sealand; nobody did. He's asleep in the other room."

"But I-"

"You were dreaming. It wasn't real, okay? It was a nightmare. Sealand's fine. No one got hurt. All a nightmare."

Ladonia didn't quite believe his caretaker. "He's alright?"

"He's alright."

"Really?"

Finland nodded. "Really. Now come on; let's get back to sleep."

 _'All a nightmare.'_


	6. Flying Falling Swimming Drowning

Finland was falling.

No, wait. He was _flying_.

This had to be a dream, right?

He couldn't possibly be flying. People didn't do that. Not on their own.

But he was, looping and diving through the air like there was no tomorrow.

Twists, turns, dives... Finland did it all, feeling the wind rush past him as he flew in every direction and style he possibly could.

He flew around his family's house, peeking through the windows and wondering what they were doing just then.

Norway was reading in the living room, while Sweden watched TV, and Iceland was half asleep by the window. Denmark was in his own room, working on something likely Lego-related. Sealand and Ladonia were pestering each other upstairs.

It seemed as though no one wondered where he was.

Something broke inside him at the thought, and Finland raced away from the house, hoping to find some sort of distraction.

He flew too fast.

And then he couldn't control his movements, spiraling down, down, down...

... and crashed into the earth below.

~X~

Finland was drowning.

No, wait. He was _swimming_.

This was a dream, right?

He didn't remember going anywhere near any body of water recently. Yet here he was, zipping through the waves without a care in the world.

 _Splish splash, splish splash_

Diving, splashing, racing the waves around him.

Finland was simply having fun for the time being.

But where was everyone?

Where were Ladonia and Sealand? They'd love it here.

Where were Iceland and Norway?

Where were Sweden and Denmark?

Had they left him here, in the middle of the ocean?

Were they tired of him?

 _Splish, splash, splish, splash_

Too much splashing.

The water began to pull Finland under, filling his lungs and cutting off his airways.

Down, down, down...

to the bottom of the sea.

~~XXX~~

Finland opened his eyes.

Nothing. No wind or water. No crashing. No drowning. Just his dark room.

And Sealand.

"Are you okay?" the child asked his caretaker.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some dreams. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I woke myself up." He paused. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"Why?" Finland asked. _'Why would he want to stay in here with me?'_

"To make the nightmares go away."

Finland laughed quietly. "Alright, if you want to."

 _'Just some dreams'_


	7. Alone

Sealand awoke to complete darkness and a deafening silence.

"Hello?" he called out. Even his voice sounded muffled.

No response.

He tried again, "Is anyone there?"

Not a bit of sound or movement. Not the slightest shift in the blackness.

"Sweden? Finland?"

Still no answer.

"Ladonia?"

Nothing.

"Anyone?"

Absolutely nothing.

Sealand started to panic slightly. ' _Am I... alone? But how? Why? Where is everyone? Did they leave me?'_ He shook his head. No, they wouldn't. They would never...

 _'What happened to "always with you"?'_ That phrase, that little promise, was the only thing that kept his family together sometimes. This place - whatever it was - must have been getting to him. They wouldn't break that promise.

But still...

 _'They're not here.'_ He thought. ' _They're not with me.'_

 _'I really am alone.'_

No one was there to hear his cries in that darkness.

No one.

~~XXX~~

Sealand jolted awake at the sound of someone coming into his room.

"What's wrong?" Iceland asked, worried for the micronation.

"What do you mean?"

"You were crying."

"I was?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Was it a nightmare?"

 _''A nightmare? More like hell.'_ Sealand nodded, shaking slightly at the memory. "Yeah, it was."

"Are you okay now?" Another nod.

"Alright then." Iceland began making his way to the door.

"Wait!"

He turned back around. "Hm?"

Sealand asked, "Can - can I come sleep in there with you? Just for tonight! In case..." he trailed off.

Iceland smiled at that. "Of course. Come on."

 _'That nightmare was hell, but it's okay now. My family is always with me, just like they promised.'_


End file.
